User blog:DarkShadow667/Derk's Review Series
Howdy, Derk here with I've been thinking of. Well basically I've been thinking about this for a while, doing a review series for every series I've read so far. I suppose reviewing every two volumes/seasons is fair, because by then the storyline might've changed, not really sure still working on that :P. Anyway, I'm just gonna review some stories and if you want me to review them, just comment it below and it'll be in this very blog. It should be noted that this blog will be updated every time a story review is requested. Also the previous review will be taken out of the blog and will be saved onto my profile with a sub page. Kk, done. World After Death Volume 1: I don't really have much to say about Volume 1 but I'll say what's on my mind. It was a pretty good start for a great series. We're introduced to Vince and his daughter in the first issue, the first impression I had before the series even started was that Vince was going to be an interesting protagonist we would all like. This turned out to be true, because by the third issue I thought Vince was an awfully interesting protagonist who had great potential to become one of the best protagonists on the wiki, which he honestly did for me, hell he's probably my favorite protagonist right now next to Vincent Myers from Strife. If I had to choose a favorite character from this arc, it would definitely be Luis, he had the most potential at the time in the series for me, I don't really have much to say about the Miami camp, they didn't do much yet for them to become favorites or anything, they seemed pretty interesting though rest in peas Brad and that extra Tina. Overall, this was a good start and a good volume. Score: 8/10 Volume 2: Just like I said with LAD, I think this is where WAD really began, I guess the same can be said for a lot of of stories though, anyway back to the review. This was a really good arc, and this is where the Miami camp, besides Alex, along with Vince's development was just great. I really felt for Robert this volume, he's been through some rough stuff, and it's really hardened him and made him an "asshole" to some characters and possibly even readers, By this arc I could tell the Miami camp would be great characters (except Alex once again). When Vince encountered Kyle and his reaction to him shooting Rachel was one of my favorite moments from WAD, it was great just reading that scene, what lengths Vince would go just to protect his daughter. Luis' interaction with Vince after this happened was also great, and Rachel seeing this happened will definitely come back in the future to develop her. I originally thought Jorge was an antagonist or something, turns out he originally was, but he turned out to be a pretty interesting character, more of him is explored in the next Volume of course, but he was decent this volume. Overall this was a really good Volume, it was definitely a big step up from Volume Score: 8.7/10 Volume 3: Just as I said with LAD, this was definitely my favorite volume, along with the best volume of WAD. The school is a great location, but I found Devin as a good guy pretty dull and generic, but his change to an antagonist was great, although he was a major douchebag, which I’m sure was intended. The first half was very suspenseful and had me interested for the first half. It started off with the “missing” of Caitlin’s girlfriend, which was later revealed to be a murder. The murderer was completely unexpected, and Robert got some fantastic development after discovering who the murderer was, being a teenager named Nathan. I think he got some pretty good lines before his inevitable death and torture by Robert, becoming my second favorite character after this. Some time after this event Devin started slowly losing his mind and becoming like I said earlier, a huge douchebag. He had some great lines as an antagonist I have to admit. I love how the events in the first half caused the events in the second half, that was really good, and the war between Devin’s group and Vince’s group was just great. Although we lost some good characters(Luis ) and some supporting characters, most of the deaths were sad, hell even Alex had a great death. Trevor got some good development from his death and him killing Watson was a great moment in WAD. I think I can speak for everyone when I say Luis had the best death in V3 along with Carmen. Devin had great lines before his demise and Robert killing him made the most sense, so the author did great with that rather than his original idea for Devin’s death. Overall this was a fantastic volume and it’s still not beat, however I have high hopes for Volume 5 beating this arc. Score: 10/10 Volume 4: '''Yet again, this was another great volume, V3 beats it, but I wouldn’t say it does by much. Chris Marshall was an extraordinary antagonist and I was literally scared for the characters and who would die. Chris was also a pretty impactful antagonist, his death greatly affected James. While I don’t think killing him was a bad choice, I just wished he lived a little longer, however I have to say his death was really good. I was surprised to see James change in character so quick, Chris’ last words to James were also really good. Cicero is a pretty funny henchmen, but I find him overrated. I loved the storyline with this volume, it was just very well written, and overall just fucking well done. The change for all the characters appearance and physically was great, Trevor probably was my favorite change, he’s a great character and his development was very well done. Damn I reuse words a lot lol, but it really was. My favorite character this volume was definitely Chris, he was just too good of a character and antagonist, his lines were just phenomenal. Overall this was a great volume, while I found Volume 3 better, this one was a very enjoyable read and came pretty damn close to beating it. '''Score: 9.5/10 Complaints: Not really much to complain about story wise, character wise, etc. However one thing that I usually ignore is the grammar errors, punctuation errors, spelling errors (which are usually pointed out). I don't really have a problem with it, since I just ignore it, it doesn't take away from the story or anything but it would be nice if it was worked on a little more. Category:Blog posts